maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rejected titles
Rejected titles The following 'gag' titles are from a downloadable bonus from the Cartoon Network MAD site. All after Episode 9 are possibilities made by users and contributors. Episode 1 Avaturd *Avatar: The Last Catbender *Play Him Off Space Blue Cat *Jerk-atar CSiCarly *CSI Carly: Miami﻿ *Cops and Bloggers *Carly and Me (The "Me" is David Caruso) Episode 2 TransBOREmores *Transformers 4: Too Many Robots *Trans-Moochers *Dude, Where's my Robot Car? Star Wars: The Groan Wars *Phone Wars *Calzone Wars *Sylvester Stallone Wars? Episode 3 2012 Dalmatians *Armaddogon *It's Raining Dogs *101 Dalmatians... 1,911 More Grey's In Anime *Yu-Gi-Doctor *Doctormon *Magical Medicine Warriors Supreme Go! Episode 4 Star Blecch *Star Shrek *Car Trek? *Jerk Trek uGlee *Musical Scmusical *Glee-ful Pandering *High School Musical 5 Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR *WALL·E·NATOR 2: Trash-ment Day *Termin-E *Shortcut Circus Extreme Renovation: House Edition *Last Sunroom of Krypton *Fortress of Boring-tude *Superman Returns...home to find his home has been changed﻿ Episode 6 Pirates of the Neverland: At Wits End *Pirates of﻿ the Carribean: The Fountain of More Money *Too Many Sequels *Who Cares? Batman Family Feud *"Family? My parents are dead!!!!" *Wheel of Batman *Who Wants to be a Millionaire...Who Uses His Money To Fight Crime? Episode 7 Cliffordfield *Big Bird-Field *Dumbo-Field *Garfield-Field Big Time Rushmore *Abe Lincoln Park *The Andrew Jackson 5 *James K. Polka? Episode 8 Fantastic Megan Fox *MeganMind *Despicable Megan *Extreme Megover: Fox Edition Mad vs. Wild *Survivor Mad *Madrional Geographic *When Madture calls? Episode 9 I Love You, Iron Man *He's Just Not That Into Iron Man *10 Things I Hate About Iron Man *Ironside Kicks Ben 10 Franklin *Generator Taft *Teenage Mutant Ninja Jefferson *X-Men...Featuring Teddy Roosevelt?﻿ Episode 10 (Possibilities) ﻿Class of the Titans *Clash of the Titans 2: School Days *Super Bowl of the Gods XLV *God-vincible? Zeke and Lex Luthor﻿ *Zeke and Luther: The Day Without Luther *The Legion of Skateboarding *BMX Just Got Weird? Episode 11 S'Up *The Tonight Show with Buzz Lightyear *Finding Gleemo *New Barbie Girl? Mouse M.D. *Gasperd and Lisa *Handy Manny's Anatomy *House M. D. + Disney = Crazy Series Finale? Episode 12 DaGrinchy Code *CSI: Land Of OOO *Grinch M.D *Tom hanks, Nicholes Cage, and dr. Jones meet the grinch? Duck *Chuck vs. the MAD Parody *Intersect Redirection Episode 13 (possibilities) Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney *Bambi 3 *Alice in Wonderland... Again and Again and Again *Snow White 2: The Seven Dwarves Attack Malcolm in the Middle Earth *Raising Hope in the Fellowship of the Ring *My Two Towers *Two and a Half "One Ring" Replicas Episode 14 Pokémon Park *Jurassic South Park *Kick Buttowski With Dinos In It ? *Yu Gi Dinoh WWER *Hospital Brawl! *House M.D (with wrestlers) *Is there a Hulk Hogan in the house? Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance *America's Got Dragons *Skylanders: Spyro's Attempt to Dance *Avaturd 2: The Dance Contest? Yo Gagga Gagga! *The Fresh Beat Banned *Lady Gaga *Gagazilla? Episode 16 The Straight A-Team *The Phieni A- Team *The Werid A - Team *A- Team 2 The Car Crash Gaming's Next Top Princess *Candid Gamera *Game Off *Gaming's Funniest Home Glitches Episode 17 The Buzz Identity *Toy Story 4 *Buzz Lightyear: space ranger with no memory *did someone look at buzzes underwear? Two and a Half Man *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Dad, the Dad's Brother, and the Wild Centaur *Hot Tub Narnia Party *Two Men and a Mythical Creature Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me? *Kung Fu Kidding *The Karate Boy *The Karate And I The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air *District 9-9=0 *The King Of Bees *Two And The Half Roach Episode 19 HOPS *Killer Kids vs. Crazy Rabbits *Rested Rabbids *Hoppy Tree Friends? Naru210 *Zoey 10-KaBlam! *What's-Up-Doc-grassi *This Should Have Been Easter-Related, Just Like HOPS? Episode 20 (Possibilities) Ko-Bee Movie *Bee Movie: The Much Better Version *Like Mike-Bee *NCAA Bee-ball Torunament 2011? Law & Ogre *Shrek-CIS *CSI: The Swamps *Rookie Green? Episode 21 Pooh Grit *how Winnie the Pooh won the west *too many jeff bridges *true grit 2? Not a Fan a Montana *Hanna Montana vs Justin Beiber *The end of the world (thanks to Miley Cyrus) *Hanna Montana as Wile.e cyote? Episode 22 The Social Netjerk *The Social Network Special Edition *helpme.edwardo *the social network (including Mordicai and Rigby) Smallville: Turn off the Clark *Smallville the musical *Shrek 5: turn of the swamp *batman: turn off the night? Episode 23 (Possibilities) TwiGH School Musical *High School Musical 4: Moving to Forks *The Twilight Saga: Major Stupidity *Edward's Nightmare? Avenger Time *Regular Justice League *The Young Justice and the Restless *The Amazing World of Megaman Episode 24 ArTHOR *Captain Planet: The First Avenger *the Incredible Hulk hogan *Iron Mad The Big Fang Theory *diary of a wimpy vampire *the perks of being a vampire or a werewolf *two and a half vampire-werewolves? Episode 25 Ribbitless *Kermit's Swamp Years, Part 2 (It's part of his true story, warts and all) *Muppetless *The origin of kermit the frog and the muppet show The Clawfice *X-Men: First Class + A Lot of Paper *That's what Wolverine Said *the office....which is full of mutants! Episode 26 Force Code *star wars day *the star time wars machine *back in time....to a galaxy far far away? Flammable *Firework: Director's *California Hurls *E. A. T. Me Episode 27 RiOa *Rio 1 1/2: Before the Beginning *Green Birdy Corps *Finn Lantern? Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine *Roary the "too fast" Racing Car *Unstoppable 2: Ain't No Kiddie Show! *Despicable Trains Episode 28 (Possibilities) Super 80's *Attack of the 80's *rise of the Go-bots *stupid 8 Captain America's Got Talent *America's Next Top Avenger *Project Iron Man *The Voice... From Asgard? Episode 29 (Possibilites) Kung Fu Blander *Smurfer 8 *Green Froggy *Angry Birds Kung Fu Panda? Destroy, Bob the Builder, Destroy *Hole in the Wall of Bob's House *Whatever Happened To... Lofty and Scoop? *Bob the Builder Smashathon? Episode 30 Pirates of the Pair of Tweens *Jack sparrow and two kids *Johhny Depp meets Johnny Depp *The worst life of being a pirate babysitter Konan the Kardashian *Konan the carcrashians *Two and a half barbarians *Can't think of another title Episode 31 Fast Hive *Where the Children's Book Spoofs Are *The Very Speedy Pooh-Bear *Everybody Races? Minute to Flynn It *So You Think You Can Be a Better Flynn *TRON: 100% Out of Ideas *Lightcycle Deal or No Lightcycle Deal? Episode 32 Cowboys & Alien Force *Generator Taft+Ben 10 Franklin: Heroes Unite *Cowboys, Aliens, and Bronies *Abduction 2: Western Kidnapping? ThunderLOLcats *LOLThunderians *When Internet Memes Attack *You are too cool to watch this stuff! Episode 33 TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon *Snorkfromers *Revenge of the Smurfette *Dark of the New Moon? The Walking Fred *Plants vs. Fred Zombies *A Nightmare in Fred's Cul-De-Sac *The Blogging? Episode 34 X Games: First Class *X-Men: Second Class *Early October X-Games *Why Can't We Just Watch This Movie on DVD? Criminal Minecraft *CSI: Angry Birds *Law and Toontown *Club Rookie Penguin Blue Episode 35 Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas *Garbage Pail Chefs *Spookly The Soup Pumpkin *Jason Soup De Horror How I Met Your Mummy *How I Met Your Mom *How I met your monster dog *How I meet courage the cowardly dog Episode 36 Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody *Hugh Jackman: the boy from Oz 2 *ban dopey movie parodies or nostalgic cameos *Once Again, Why Can't We Just Watch This Movie on DVD? Tater Tots & Tiaras *Say Yes to Barbie's Accessories *Easy Bake Cake Boss *19 Toys and Counting Episode 37 (Possibilities) Demise of the Planet of the Apes *Rise of the Planet of Running Out of Ideas *Monkey Mania *Zookeeper 2: I Thought We Promised Not to Do This! The Celebrity Ape-rentice *The Apprentice: Ape Week *Ape's Choice Awards 2011 *Monkey Mania: The Sequel Episode 38 Money Ball Z *Dragonball WS (The "WS" means World Series) *The Second Dragon Ball Z Baseball Episode *Moneyball-The Actual Brad Pitt = Total Ripoff? Green Care Bear *Iron Webkinz *Happy Superman Nappers *Green Lan-turd? *pillow thor pets Episode 39 Spy vs. Spy Kids *Spy vs. Spy Kids: All the Time in the Really Boring World *Spy Kids: Will These Movies Ever End? *The November 28th Attack (on your screen)? The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker *American Superhero Millionaire *Action League Now... or Later! *Totally Out of Ideas? Episode 40 Captain American't *Lady Gaga: The First Avenger *Captain America: (What if Lady Gaga was) The First Avenger *The Avengers - Captain America = The Worst Thing Ever? My Supernatural Sweet 16 *My Super Sweet 16: Supernatural Occurrence *Sixteen Tree Hill *Okay, We're Totally Running Out of Ideas, But Who Cares? Episode 41 FROST *Toys *Winter Wiped-Out *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Toys from Toy Story 3? Undercover Claus *Undercover Boss: North Pole Edition *Santa's Workshop Security Camera *After-Christmas Work? Episode 42 Twilight: Staking Dawn *WWE Bought a Zoo (Actual MAD Parody) *Little Red Riding Hood (Part Two) *The Twilight Saga: Vampires Stink? Cookie Blue *CSI: Sesame Street *Law and Barney *Rookie Bloo Episode 43 WWe Bought a ZOO *I Used to be Friends With Cookie Blue *We Bought a Zoo Special Edition *Wildlife Wrestling Federation Smackdown!? 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls *Two and a Half Ameoba Boys *2 Broke Girls: The Lost Episode *Where are the Powerpuff Girls Now? Episode 44 Dolphineas and Ferb Tale *D.O.L.P.H.I.N. Farm *Good Luck Winter *Fish Hooks... with dolphins in it? VICTORious *Trouble Brewing from Latveria *The Fantastic Four Takes a Break *Victorious: The Final Episode? Episode 45 My Little War Horse *Saving Private Brony *9/11 Friendship is Magic? *And this is how the series should be: with MORE violence The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O *Late Night with Jimmy Panth-Fallon *Larry Tygra Live *The Cheetara Maddows Show? Episode 46 Al Pacino and the Chipmunks *The Star Wars-quel *S1m0ne-wrecked *Jack and Alvin That's What Super Friends Are For *SupercalafragadcExpeAladocious *Do Re Superman *Its A Super Friend Life For You Episode 47 Real Veal *War Cow *Trans-Farmers *Beefcake Beef Celebrity Wife Swamp *The Millionaire Shrekmaker *Good Luck Donkey *Undercover Swamp Episode 48 Garfield of Dreams *Hollywood ruins everything! *Hollywood Invasion! *Attack of the Comic Characters I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *I hate my dog named Scooby-Doo *I hate my littlest pet shop pets *I hate my little pony? Episode 49 The Adventures of TaunTaun *Tintin 2: Vader's Revenge *TaunTaun and Snowy *Tintin Man 2 Everybody Loves Rayman *Everybody Hates Pac-Man *Mariograssi: The Next Mushroom *HE2GEH0G: Just Add Sonic? Episode 50 Potions 11 *Ocean's Ten *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 1/4 *Will These Movies Ever Stop? Moves Like Jabba *Milennium Falcon-work *Baby (Twin Seperation) *Star Wars Episode 6 1/2: How Did He Get His Job? Episode 51 Addition: Impossible *Mission Impossible: Ghost Rider Protocol *Mission Impossible 6: Too Many Titles for Real *Ghost Robot Rider Chicken New Gill *Glee (Underwater Version) *High School Fishical *New Hurl? Episode 52 iChronicle *iSuperheroes *iCarly + Superman = iSupergirl *The mad skit where some stuff happens Hulk Smash *The Clawfice: Additional Hours *Avenger Auditions: Hulk *The Result of Airing the Series Finale of Chuck? (Now with the Hulk!) Episode 53 The Iron Giant Lady *Lorax Steel *The Moron Giant *The Iron Lady:Edition Raising a New Hope *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Alternate Opening) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (Alternate Ending) *Star wars parenthood Episode 54 Yawn Carter *John Carter's boring story *The marvelous misadventures of The man who came to mars named John Carter *Why Can't We Just Watch This Movie on DVD? Franklin & Crash *Law and Hedgehog *Judge Kirby *Rookie Banjo Kazooie Episode 55 Battleship vs. Titanic *BattleShip 2: Based on a Game *John Carter 2 *Titanic 2 Jurassic Parks and Recreation *Jurassic Park 666: *Dorks and Recreation *Friends Without Benefits? Episode 56 Betty White & the Huntsman *Snow White & Insanity *Dances With Wolverine 2: Mario Lopez Appears *Dances With Wolverine: A Snow White & the Huntsman parody Ancient Greek MythBusters *Greek Cake Boss *How Its Made [ Greek Version] *Cycloff Episode 57 I Am Lorax *Will Smith Zombie Hunter *the last man on earth meets the lorax *the black man and the tree? Modern Family Circus *Two and a Half Far Sides *New Girlfield *This made me want to watch Modern Family Episode 58 This Means War Machine *Real Iron Man Steel *War Horse Machine *World War Machine? iCharlie *How NOT to Rock *Farsidetorious *Calvin and Monster? Episode 59 The Mixed Martial Artist *UFCsi miami *men in black and white *casablanca special edition Aquaman vs Wild *Megaman vs Wild *superman vs wild *plastic man vs wild Episode 60 The Blunder Games *the hungry games *wreck-it ralph the hunger games *Mario and Sonic at the hunger games The Poop-seidon adventure *Poseidon (with a lot of farting) *night of 19 farts *Alvin and the chipmunks: really chipwrecked Episode 61 Average-ers *the avengers 2 *earth's mightiest movie-making heroes *HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME! The Legend of Dora *the legend of Conan *Scooby-Doo's clues *HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!(part 2) Episode 62 Men in Black to the future *wonderwoman in black * * Pokémon of interest *person of gravity falls *scooby-doo of interest *bakugan of interest episode 63 Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus *diary of a wimpy karate kid *Wreck-it Ralph origins *Pit goes to school The Adjustment Burro *Attack of the three donkeys in hats who speak spanish * * Episode 64 Taking Nemo *3D story *Finding 3D-mo *Liam Neeson punches you in the face Once Upon a Toon *once upon a adventure time *Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday special *Cartoon Network: 20 years later Episode 65 Outtagascar *MadaNascar *Cuque de Madagascar: worlds away *Madagascar 4 F·I·E·N·D·S· *That's What F·R·I·E·N·D·S Are For *EXO-F·R·I·E·N·D·S * Episode 66 the amazing spider-minaj *the amazing spiger-man * * go dragon ball go * * * Episode 67 Frankenwinnie *Frankenpanda *FrankenScooby *FrankenHomer ParaMorgan *ParaNemo * * Episode 68 Dark Knight at the Museum *Batman(to infinity and)beyond *Knight of the living displays *The dark knight rises (with the riddler) Lemmings Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths *lemmingsonic the hedgehog * * Episode 69 Total Recall Me Baby *drama total recall * * The Asgardigans *The god of thunder meets the backyardigans *Thor 2: the imaginary world *imagination meets immortality Episode 70 The Bourne Leg-A-Turkey * * * PilGrimm *Grimmch * * Episode 71 Here Comes the Doom *here comes honey the boom * * Brainpurge * * * Episode 72 Fantastic Four Christmases * * * Red and White Collar *Undercover Claus 2 *The incredible moaning Santa Claus *Still can't think of another title Episode 73 hip hop hobbit *the Norbit:an unexpected journey * * the monday project * * * Episode 74 (Possibilities) The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler * * * Regular Shogun Warriors *Regular Snow White *Regular Turf *Rival Show Episode 75 Twilight: Breaking Down * * * Gollum ON *NinjaGO ON *GOrge ON * Episode 76 Life of Rhyme *The boy and the cat....in a hat *The worst time of pi's life *The lorax 2 Here Comes Yogi boo boo * * * Episode 77 james bond:Reply all *james bond:Trycall * * Randy Savage:9th grade wrestler * * * Episode 78 George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper * * * star wars earned stripes * * * Episode 79 Linkong *George Washington of the jungle *Tarzan Jefferson *Mighty Benjoemin Young Rainbow Dash and Bernstein *Crash Bandicoot and Bernstein *Crash and Blythe Baxter *Hulk smash and Bernstein Episode 80 Pokemonsters,Inc. *Monsters,Inc. vs Aliens *Pokemonsters University *Littlest Shrek Shop Bane & Kate *The woman and the man in the mask *Scooby-doo and Kate *Batman meets Bane's sister Episode 81 Wreck-It Gandalf *Wreck-it Batman *Wreck-it darth vader *Wreck-it ralph in the hobbit and Gandalf in Fix-it Felix Jr. The Big Bird Theory *the Big Bird Theory 2: the falls Big Bird * * Episode 82 Les the Miz *Rise of the Les Miserables * * The Lex Factor *the X-games Factor * * Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the first season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the second season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the third season